All Heroes Start Somewhere
by Human With Angel Wings
Summary: Belle Wayne has several things to worry about, her supposedly dead father showing up out of the blue after being gone for seven years is one of them. Said father crimefighting as a bat with her by his side is another.
1. Warnings

**This is an AU! Meaning it will be noticably different from Nolan's original works - Hence forth, Fanfiction - This is a list of what to expect from this story!**

**1.) Bruce Wayne had a daughter, but both he and the mother figured out - a little late - that they were better as friends than lovers.**

**2.)Bruce Wayne is a little older than in the movie, not SUPER old but older, I think he was supposed to be 28-30 some were around there. Well, he's old enough to have a 20 year old daughter who was born when he was 18 so he'll be around 38.**

**3.)Rachel Dawes doesn't exist - oh the horror! - I'm working with the movie makers original idea in using Harvey Dent, because face it Harvey Dent was here first and Rachel was only created for romantic tension for Bruce.**

**4.)Jonathan Crane is a good guy - cue horror music again - however Scarecrow is a split personality that isn't so good guyish. I HAVE BEEN WONDERING HOW THAT WOULD'VE TURNED OUT, AND YOU SHALL NOT TAKE THE CHANCE AWAY!**

**5.)Mutants exist - I think the horror music player thingy is getting tired - I don't wanna hear anything about how unNolan that idea is - I AM NOT NOLAN!**

**6.)There are a number of other OC's aside from Bruce's daughter and her mother.**

**I shall repeat, I AM NOT NOLAN! THIS IS AU, DO NOT START FLAMING, I WILL BLOCK YOU!**

_**"Corruption is like HIV, only way to stop its spreading is to eliminate the cause." - Angel.**_


	2. A Close Call

**_Angel's note:This chapter takes place around a year after Bruce leaves Gotham City, in case you haven't noticed, there is like a little poem in the chapter; anyone wanna guess the rhyming scheme I have going on?_**

_Fourteen year old Belle Wayne was alone in the school library, this was her first year of high school and it was looking to be the most miserable four years of her life._

_She was a target for most female bullies, because she was smarter than the average senior and just because she was the Princess of Gotham. Her Daddy Bruce Wayne was one of the richest men in the world, however he was currently gone – traveling to Belle, missing and possibly dead to the rest of the world._

_She had only one friend in school, a junior named Jonathan Crane who was also picked on for his brains. Belle looked up to Jonathan, he was her role model; she even wanted to be a doctor just like him!_

**Why did you leave Daddy,**

**Why did you leave me all alone?**

_Alfred was late, which was bad, Alfred was never late. She felt a tap on her shoulder, Mr. Otis, the gym instructor was smiling at her sweetly._

_"Ride late, Miss. Wayne?" He asked the obvious._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"A bit cold out here ain't it? Why don't you come wait with me in the gym? Before you get sick." He had his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little tug._

**Why did you go away Daddy,**

**Why don't you ever call on the phone?**

_It was much warmer in the gym than outside in the winter, however it didn't really matter much to Belle – the cold just never bothered her. It was than she noticed Mr. Otis still had his hand firmly on her shoulder._

_"Sir?" She said questionably, looking up to his face, his eyes seemed to be burning into hers._

_"You know you are a very talented young lady, right?" He said suddenly. "I think I'm understanding why the other girls don't get along with you – they're jealous."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Of course." He said lowly, backing her against the wall, to say Belle was uneasy was an understatement. "Do you want them to stop, Belle?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Do you want them to stop?" He repeated lifting her chin so she had no choice but to look at his face. "I can get them to stop – I can _make_ them stop."_

_"Please, sir. I-I just want to go home." Belle shook, she wanted to run, but Mr. Otis had his hand firmly on her waist._

**I'm scared Daddy, Please!**

**I'm scared of the unknown!**

_"You can go home, Belle. After I show you something." Belle's eyes widened when she felt something against her skirt._

_"N-No, please!" She sobbed trying to push him away. "Please stop – " her begging was cut short when his mouth slammed over her own, silencing her screams._

_Mr. Otis had his hands under her long skirt, clasped over her cheeks, he gave them a light squeeze which resulted in Belle squirming in a vain attempt of getting away._

_"Belle, Belle, Belle. You are so tense." He chuckled at her panting face, reclaiming oxygen. "You need to relax, or this is going to hurt a whole lot more." Something brushed over her leg._

_"Stop it – STOP!" Belle didn't know what happened or how she did it, but suddenly Mr. Otis was frozen, literally. It took a little force but she managed to get out of his ice grip – he didn't move a muscle._

_Footsteps could be heard outside. Principal Edward Nigma, a man around Belle's father's age; Officer James Gordon, who was there giving a speech to the seniors; and of course Alfred were terrified to find Belle Wayne in a fatal position while Stewart Otis on the floor, pants down and soaking wet._

**So why did you leave me Daddy?**

**Why did you leave me to fend for me own?**

_**Angel:I felt so dirty writing this chapter, honestly, I could write a sex scene if I wanted - which I really don't, at least not right now - but a rape scene is... disgusting.  
>If anyone actually tried to guess the scheme for the poem, the answer is that final word in the last sentence of all sections rhymes: alone, phone, unknown, own.<br>And yes, I made Edward Nigma AKA the Riddler the high school principal... yay fanfiction! Also if anyone ever watched CSI: Miami episode Broken and Body Count than you will know where Stewart Otis came from.**_


End file.
